EMPTY
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Bisakah kehampaan memberikan sebuah ruang kehangatan? Hinata tidak yakin tapi dia meyakinkannya. Semi M, OC Inside. Repiuw? Chap 1 : They are 'empty' soul
1. Chapter 1: They are 'Empty' Soul

"Gomen... Gomennasai, niisan"

_Dia tak menjawab. Tubuhnya semakin jatuh dan jatuh. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup mulai terbuka sebagian, menampilkan sedikit irisnya yang berwarna hijau lembut. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat ke atas, seolah berusaha untuk menggapai cahaya di atas sana, namun tak bisa._

_Sia-sia._

"Gomen."

_Terdengar isak tangis dan dia menutup kedua matanya sebelum bergumam pelan._

"_Aku... akan melindungimu."_

_._

_._

** Y**

**.**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, Semi M, Typo, Abal, GJ, Dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**Karya ini dibuat semata-mata karena kesenangan Pribadi tanpa maksud mengkomersilkannya... :D**

**.**

**#1 : They are 'Empty' soul**

**Happy Reading...**

**Semoga Fanfic ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua... :D**

.

_BYUR!_

Hyuuga Hinata menghela napas. Tubuh dan seragamnya basah tapi bukannya menangis ketakutan gadis itu hanya mendecih bosan sementara di luar sana terdengar suara tawa beberapa gadis, _plus_ makian-makian yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadanya.

_BRAK!_

Hinata tersentak kaget, namun tidak ketakutan. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini (_serius_!) dan dia sudah sangat kebal diperlakukan seperti ini. Pun ketika dia menyadari bahwa gadis-gadis yang tadi menumpahkan air entah air apa juga mengunci bilik kamar mandi yang ditempatinya, Hinata masih bersikap datar, seolah tak terjadi hal yang buruk.

_Memang ini bukan hal buruk. _

Bagi Hinata, penindasan seperti ini seolah adalah aktifitas yang harus dijalaninya. Bisa bayangkan dia menerima hal seperti ini selama satu tahun berturut-turut? Tanpa jeda istirahat, nyaris setiap hari menjadi korban penindasan _teman _sekelasnya yang terlalu stress dengan tuntutan orang lain dan melampiaskannya dengan _sedikit _mengerjai Hinata yang tampak 'bahagia' dan _memang pantas _untuk dikerjai karena wajahnya yang katanya _minta dijahili_.

Ini sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk Hinata, jadi bisa dibilang Hinata sudah kebal dan berhenti berharap siksaan kepadanya ini berhenti. Sudah cukup dirinya meronta dan memohon ampun, toh Hinata menangis meraung-raung, memohon maaf atau tak bereaksi sama sekali tak akan membuat mereka berhenti menindasnya.

Hinata diam menatap pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset duduk yang ditutup olehnya, menunggu sembari mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo sembari mati-matian berusaha untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Sampai kapan dia harus ada di sini?

Hinata mengulurkan lengannya, tepat menyentuh pintu kamar mandi, dia dapat melihat jemarinya yang kurus gemetaran, lalu dia mengusap pintu di depannya pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Lalu empat kali dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan suara yang keras.

Tapi tak ada perubahan.

Tanpa disadari napas Hinata terengah-engah. Sudah berapa lama dia di sini? Kenapa mereka belum kembali juga? Padahal biasanya mereka hanya meninggalkan Hinata beberapa puluh menit, lalu membukakan pintu kamar mandi ini sembari menarik Hinata keluar dengan menjambak rambutnya yang panjang sembari melontarkan kalimat yang pedas.

Biasanya seperti itu.

Tapi... Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk waktu lima belas menit. Pun sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Bahkan meski Hinata tidak membawa jam tangan, Hinata yakin sudah nyaris satu jam dia terkurung di sini.

Dan Hinata mulai ketakutan dan kedinginan.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dia...

"A... To –"

Napas Hinata tercekat, air mata mengenang di kedua matanya yang berwarna keperakan – salah satu alasan kenapa dia jadi bahan tindasan – telapak tangannya secara mendadak membungkam mulut kecilnya sebelum kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Tidak.

Tidak. .

Dia tidak boleh mengatakan kata itu, Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji dan begitu enggan mengatakan kata itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Hinata mengusap bawah matanya hingga air matanya tak terlihat. Dia pun tak boleh mengeluarkannya lagi, tidak boleh.

Dia...

_Ckrek!_

Hinata menatap beku ke arah depan. Pintu terbuka, sedikit cahaya masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi yang gelap. Sesosok tubuh berdiri. Bukan mereka tapi dia. Dia yang ada di sana tak bicara apapun tentang keadaannya. Hanya berjalan satu langkah dan menarik lengan Hinata hingga gadis itu berdiri lalu memeluknya dan menarik Hinata keluar dari toilet sekolah.

.

.

Uap yang mengepul membelai pipi hangat serta wangi coklat yang muncul dari cangkir yang digenggam Hinata membuat tubuhnya rileks. Hinata masih memakai seragamnya yang basah dengan tambahan selimut cukup tebal yang menutupi punggungnya, membuatnya sedikit hangat dan akan terasa lebih hangat jika dia melepaskan seragamnya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, yang lebih tebal dan tentu saja kering.

Hinata menatap permukaan coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat, mendekatkannya ke bibir lalu meminumnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Hinata tidak mau melukai lidahnya yang mungkin masih bekerja dengan normal.

Dia menatap Hinata tanpa kedip sebelum berlalu ke ruangan sebelah. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya, meski dia adalah orang yang menolongnya dari ketakutan dan rasa dingin.

Dia kembali muncul tepat saat Hinata meletakkan cangkirnya dan menghabiskan separuh coklat panasnya. Dia berdiri di depan Hinata setelah meletakan setumpuk kain yang sepertinya sepotong pakaian lengkap. Mau tidak mau, Hinata mendongak. Merapatkan selimutnya sebelum menyambut tangan pucat yang terulur tepat di wajahnya.

Hinata berdiri dan dia menuntun hinata hingga berada di tengah ruangan, jauh dari sofa yang di duduki Hinata tadi dan cukup luas. Dia berbalik menghadap Hinata. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dan tangan kirinya memeluk punggung Hinata yang kecil. Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dan meletakan pipinya di dada dia yang bidang.

Tap.

Satu langkah ke kiri.

Tap.

Satu langkah ke kanan.

.

Dua langkah ke belakang.

Hinata menutup mata sekilas sebelum dia menegakkan kepalanya, mendorong tubuh dia meski tangan mereka masih bertautan lalu kembali menarik dia.

Kanan, kanan lalu kiri.

Melepaskan diri kemudian kembali merapat.

Kiri, kiri lalu mundur ke belakang.

Maju ke depan lalu berputar.

Mereka berdansa.

Tanpa melodi yang terdengar, tanpa suara hentakan kaki yang mengganggu. Sunyi adalah melodi tak terdengar bagi dia dan Hinata.

Mereka terus melakukan gerakan yang sama sebelum dia berhenti, memberi sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil Hinata. Menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang besar di pipi Hinata yang dingin. Turun ke arah dagu Hinata sebelum dia mendorong dagu Hinata hingga mata perak Hinata menatap mata hitamnya.

Wajah Hinata yang datar, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Mata oniksnya yang kelam dan mata perak hinata yang kosong.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga dia menghapuskan jarak dan menempelkan bibirnya yang kering ke bibir mungil Hinata yang terasa coklat.

Mata oniks itu tertutup tapi mata perak Hinata tidak.

_BRUK!_

Dia menimpa tubuh Hinata, masih dengan bibir yang saling menempel, dan mata yang masih tertutup. Hinata menyerah dan memutuskan menutup kedua matanya ketika dia meminta lebih daripada kedua bibir yang menempel.

Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya di tubuh Hinata yang masih terbalut seragam yang sedikit basah. Tangannya mendorong kepala Hinata hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menggairahkan, membuat udara terasa panas dan gejolak tanpa diundang hadir di sana. Ciuman itu terhenti ketika dia merasakan cengkeraman yang kuat di kemejanya yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya, terengah-engah dan bertanya dalam hati ketika melihat mata oniks kelam itu terlihat redup dan napas dia tidak terngah-engah seperti napasnya. Dia membelai pipi Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Hinata.

"Aku menolongmu –" menjilat belakang kuping Hinata yang membuat Hinata merinding geli. " – lagi."

Hinata ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak butuh bantuannya namun urung karena itu tidak benar. Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darinya. Dia selalu tahu jika Hinata berbohong dan akan menyeringai kejam jika menyadari Hinata berbohong.

"Dan kau basah."

Suara bariton itu membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, pipinya memerah. Dia membuka dasi seragam Hinata dan melepaskan beberapa kancing seragamnya, semakin menekan Hinata yang ada di bawahnya.

"Mau kuganti pakaianmu?"

Tak perlu jawaban dari Hinata karena dia memang tak pernah peduli pada jawaban Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam, menutup mata dan menarik tubuh dia ke tubuhnya.

.

.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tak pernah ingat kapan Hinata tak memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke' atau 'Uchiha' melainkan lebih senang memanggilnya 'dia'. Hinata juga tidak ingat kapan dirinya dan dia melakukan hal seperti ini.

Yang Hinata ingat, mereka sama-sama benda kosong tanpa jiwa. Saat bertemu Hinata sudah tahu bahwa mereka sama dan terikat satu sama lain. Yang Hinata ingat dia datang menawarkan telapak tangannya untuk digenggam Hinata, menariknya dalam sebuah komunitas yang hampa dan kosong namun hangat.

Bisakah kehampaan memberikan sebuah ruang kehangatan? Hinata tidak yakin tapi dia meyakinkannya.

Hinata membuka matanya dan terbangun dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya tak lagi ada di lantai yang dingin, tubuhnya ada di atas ranjang single size yang sebenarnya cukup ditiduri oleh dua orang. Tubuhnya juga tak lagi diselimuti oleh seragam yang basah. Tubuh Hinata tersembunyi di bawah selimut tebal dengan hanya sebuah kemeja hitam yang kebesaran untuknya.

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Dia sudah tidak ada. Hinata menyentuh tempat dia mungkin saja sempat berbaring di sana. Namun tak ada sisa-sisa kehangatan yang ditinggalkan oleh dia.

Hinata turun dari ranjang, berdiri dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Diliriknya jam weker yang belum berbunyi atau mungkin tak akan berbunyi. Masih jam lima pagi dan Hinata masih mengantuk tapi Hinata tidak mungkin kembali tertidur.

Hinata memutar kran shower tanpa terlebih dahulu melepaskannya. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya tetap datar meski hatinya tengah bertanya.

Di mana Tuhan? Apakah Tuhan masih ingat kepadanya?

Kalau Ya, kenapa Tuhan tidak menolongnya?

Hinata tertawa sinis. Terkadang dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Setengah-setengah. Hinata melupakan Tuhan tapi juga mengingat Tuhan untuk menyalahkan-Nya.

"Tuhan, Kau lupa padaku?" bisik Hinata di tengah suara guyuran shower yang menerpa tubuhnya dan kemeja yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya. "Tuhan tak mungkin lupa Hinata," katanya dengan suara yang keras. "Tuhan hanya sedang mengujimu."

Lalu hening.

Kehampaan selalu menemani Hinata dimanapun dia berada, termasuk saat Hinata bersama dia yang menawarkan kehangatan dengan sebuah kehampaan.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Jika saja air matanya tidak kering, Hinata ingin menangis.

Namun air matanya telah kering, setelah Hinata merasa tubuh ini kosong oleh jiwanya sendiri.

.

.

"Gomen, Niisan."

_Dia terdiam. Suara itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan dia jatuh semakin dalam. Suara gelembung, perasaan dirinya yang terjatuh dengan kepala duluan. Sinar aneh yang meneranginya semakin menjauh, semakin sulit untuk lepas dari kegelapan yang menarik dirinya._

_Tapi dia tak peduli. Toh dia memang berniat membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik kegelapan, membiarkan tubuhnya menjauh dari suara terkasih yang terus melontarkan maaf sekalipun dia telah mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan._

_Memang tugasnya untuk melindungi yang terkasih bukan._

_Dia kembali menutup mata. Kilauan hijau dan merah tak lagi terlihat. Dia tersenyum dan semakin menyerahkan dirinya kepada kegelapan yang menariknya kuat._

"_Tunggulah aku."_

_Dia akan merubah semuanya._

_._

_._

Hinata lagi-lagi mendapat teror. Mereka marah karena Hinata menghilang dari bilik tempat Hinata seharusnya berada. Hinata tak menatap mereka datar tanpa berniat membantah atau menjelaskan sesuatu.

Dia melihat Hinata yang dikerubungi tiga perempuan bertampang menyedihkan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa berniat menyelamatkan Hinata dan Hinata sama sekali tidak kecewa akan sikapnya.

Bukankah Hinata sudah bilang ini adalah hal yang biasa?

Mereka dengan terang-terangan menarik kasar Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak mengaduh. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya tanpa ada niat membantu Hinata, tapi penuh dengan minat untuk membantu mereka bertiga yang mengerjai Hinata. Malah ada yang terang-terangan melempar telur dari arah belakangnya.

Bukannya takut atau apa, Hinata malah merasa sayang karena orang itu – entah siapa – malah membuang-buang telur hanya untuk melemparinya dan bukannya mengubah benda berbau anyir itu menjadi sesuatu yang enak dan mengenyangkan perut.

Mereka menarik Hinata ke belakang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan orang-orang bersorak riang, berbisik-bisik kasihan atau malah tidak peduli sama sekali. Para guru hanya menatap sekilas dan menganggap tak ada yang terjadi. Hinata tahu sekolah yang ditempatinya adalah sekolah yang memuakkan! Satu sekolah telah menargetkan sasaran untuk dijadikan bahan pelampiasan orang-orang yang ada di sana – termasuk para guru. Hinata malah pernah mendapat pelecehan dari guru kesenian mereka, jika menggambar muridnya dengan tanpa pakaian dibilang melecehkan.

Dan seperti biasa dia tak menolong Hinata, hanya berdia diri entah di mana dan baru muncul ketika Hinata menyerah untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan mengatakan satu kata yang sudah sejak lama Hinata buang dari kamusnya.

"Kau semakin lama semakin menyebalkan!"

Kalau memang membosankan, lantas kenapa mereka masih sering mengerjai Hinata?

_DUG!_

Satu kaki mendarat di bahu Hinata dan mendorong tubuhnya membentur dinding. Hinata sedikit menngaduh dan mereka tertawa dan semakin menekan kaki mereka. Saat Hinata berhenti mengernyit karena sakit, mereka akan menjambak rambut Hinata dan membantingnya seolah Hinata adalah barang yang tak bernilai.

Well, Hinata memang 'barang' pelampiasan di sekolah ini sih.

"Sakura! Dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi!"

"Mungkin dia sudah kebal Ino, Sudah kubilang kita harus mengerjainya dengan cara yang lain, yang lebih dari biasanya!"

"Tapi aku gak tega, Sakura-chan... Lagipula ada peraturan sekolah untuk tidak mengerjai sampai korban tidak bisa bergerak kan?"

"Kau lembek dan taat aturan Tenten, itulah yang kubenci padamu!"

"Tapi –"

"Wah... Wah... Wah..."

Suara itu menginterupsi perbincangan mereka bertiga. Hinata kenal suara itu dan itu membuat Hinata mendongak, memastikan bahwa orang yang telah menginterupsi obrolan tiga perempuan yang sering menyakitinya adalah 'dia' yang memberikan kehangatan pada Hinata.

Namun Hinata salah.

Dia tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu. Dia juga tidak mempunyai kulit sepucat itu. Ditambah, dia tidak memiliki warna dan gaya rambut seperti itu.

Tapi suara dan gaya berjalannya persis sekali seperti dia.

"Apa yang akan dan telah kalian lakukan kepada 'okaasan'-ku huh?"

Hinata mengerjap. Mereka bertiga saling menatap.

"Siapa kau?"

Dia, seorang pemuda esentrik yang saat tersenyum tak memperlihatkan iris matanya berhenti tersenyum. Pupilnya sedikit terbuka dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersihir dengan sepasang mata yang berbeda warna tersebut. Dia menunjuk dirinya lalu menepuk kening.

"Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku!" katanya. Berjalan beberapa langkah lalu...

_BRAK!_

Si rambut Pink yang sedari tadi meletakan kaki kirinya di bahu Hinata terlempar menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. Si pemuda yang baru dikenalnya berdiri di depan Hinata, membuat semacam _kekkai _ berwujud manusia.

"Namaku, Akiyama Fuyumi!" Pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya, tak peduli dengan pekikan kesakitan Sakura dan kekagetan Ino dan Tenten. Ino dan Tenten mendekati Sakura, membantu Sakura yang merintih kesakitan. Pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Fuyumi' itu berdiri tegap. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan tatapan matanya menajam.

Mereka bertiga terlihat mengerikan.

"Berani menjahati Hyuuga Hinata, kubunuh kalian!"

Hinata tak melihat raut wajah Fuyumi, tak juga merasakan bantingan dari pemuda itu. Tapi mendengar nada dinginnya yang sangat mirip 'dia' membuat Hinata yakin bahwa ucapannya akan serius dilakukannya. Mereka bertiga merinding sebelum lari terbirit-birit. Dan Fuyumi berbalik ketika mereka bertiga tak lagi terlihat.

"Syukurlah okaasan selamat!"

Hinata tak menolak ketika Fuyumi membantunya berdiri, membersihkan bahu Hinata dan lututnya yang sedikit lecet. Tak juga menolak Fuyumi memeluknya.

Namun Hinata segera melepaskan diri ketika tatapan dari 'dia' terasa olehnya.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri, dia, Sasuke ada di sana. Fuyumi juga melihat ke kiri dan tersenyum, tak begitu terganggu meski dia mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat. Pemuda itu malah berlari menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mendekatkan dirinya ke samping Hinata. Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pemuda yang berdehem minta diperhatikan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Eto... Mungkin ini agak terlalu mendadak bagi kalian, dan mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya ini, tapi aku tidak berbohong," Gaya bicara Fuyumi terlalu formal untuk anak seusianya. Apalagi ketika Fuyumi membungkuk dalam-dalam ke Sasuke dan Hinata yang jelas-jelas sebaya dengannya.

"Namaku Fuyumi. Margaku sekarang Akiyama, tapi dulu margaku... Uchiha."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya tidak ada sosok ini di keluarganya.

"Aku adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang dari masa mendatang, salam kenal."

Kalau ini adalah lelucon, sesungguhnya itu lelucon yang tak lucu.

.

.

To Be continued

A/n :

Terbersit ide ini ketika saya merasakan perasaan yang aneh (?) anggap saja ini ide dari otak kacau saya. Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat membaca fanfict ini? Merasakan sebuah kekosongan? Kalau Ya, berarti saya berhasil! Kalau gak ya... berarti tinggal usaha di chapter dua. #Smile

Ok, Pertama saya mau mengucapkan maaf karena membuat Fict baru. Tangan saya gatel dan otak saya selalu dan selalu menulis yang baru. Maaf.

Lalu saya meminta maaf menyisipkan OC saya, ada alasan kenapa saya memakai OC seperti ini dan bukannya memakai chara yang ada. Tapi tenang saja, Chara yang ada tetap saya pakai kok, serius.

Jadi, boleh minta repiuw?


	2. Chapter 2 : The 'empty' soul

"Niisan _yakin?"_

_Gadis itu bertanya khawatir. Ditutupnya buku tebal bersampul biru yang sedari tadi terbuka di atas pangkuannya. Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu hanya mendekati si gadis,duduk di sebelah gadis itu lalu memeluknya, membawa kepala gadis itu hingga bersandar pada dadanya._

"_Sangat yakin," kata pemuda itu sembari menelusupkan jemarinya di helaian rambut sang gadis. Gadis itu terdiam. _Emerald_-nya kembali kosong._

"_Haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah _niisan_ pergi?"_

"_Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat melindungimu."_

_Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Setitik air merambat keluar hingga meluncur ke pipinya yang begitu pucat._

"Gomen... Gomennasai, niisan_."_

_Dan pemuda itu hanya memeluk sang gadis semakin erat._

_._

_._

** EMPTY**

**.**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, Semi M, Typo, Abal, GJ, Dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**Karya ini dibuat semata-mata karena kesenangan Pribadi tanpa maksud mengkomersilkannya... :D**

**.**

**#1 : The 'Empty' Feel**

**Happy Reading...**

**Semoga Fanfic ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua... :D**

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Namun baru beberapa detik kelopak Hinata terbuka, Hinata harus menutupnya lagi karena merasakan sensasi sakit di kepalanya.

Perlahan Hinata terbangun. Seluruh badannya terasa lemah, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan dirinya? Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan tubuhnya? Tubuhnya yang kosong.

Hinata melirik jam weker. Masih pukul tiga lalu Hinata menoleh ke samping dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat 'dia' ada di sana.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan posisi miring dan wajah menatap ke arahnya.

Hinata beku.

Menatap lamat-lamat wajah 'dia' yang terlelap. Tak ada perasaan berdebar ketika ujung jemarinya menelusuri pipi 'dia' lalu menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambut ravennya yang baru Hinata tahu terasa lembut.

Hinata melakukannya beberapa waktu sebelum Hinata mengingat mimpinya. Hinata tertegun. Perlahan gadis itu melepaskan jemarinya di rambut 'dia', lalu Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya. Hinata berjalan terseok memasuki kamar mandi. Dan menutup pintunya.

Hinata melihat tubuhnya. Dia kini memakai kaus hitam yang kebesaran. Kaus hitam yang sering digunakan 'dia', kaus hitam kesukaan 'dia'. Hinata diam. Gadis itu memangku lengan kirinya dengan lengan kanannya, lalu lengan kanannya menyingkap kain yang menutupi pergelangan kirinya.

Hinata tak berekspresi ketika melihat bekas biru di sana. Ini ulah 'dia' semalam. 'Dia' bertanya tentang anak baru bernama Fuyumi. 'Dia' bertanya kepada Hinata kenapa Hinata mau-mau saja di peluk oleh pemuda esentrik yang mengaku anak mereka.

Hinata hanya menjawab 'tidak tahu' dan 'dia' lagsung menarik Hinata dan membanting Hinata di atas ranjang lalu seperti yang sudah-sudah, Hinata tidak menolak ketika 'dia' menyentuhnya. Ketika 'dia' lagi-lagi memakai tubuh kosong Hinata untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Hinata tak menolak, juga tak menyesal.

Toh Hinata sudah biasa menjadi 'teman tidur' bagi 'dia' yang memberikan kehangatan kepada Hinata lewat 'kehampaan' yang dibawanya.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu perlahan memutar kran shower. Lagi-lagi membiarkan tubuhnya basah. Membiarkan kaus hitam itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Hinata mendongak. Susah payah melihat air yang berjatuhan menimpa tubuhnya. Hinata tersenyum miris. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi hatinya bertanya.

_Tuhan... Bolehkah aku mati? _

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi satu jam kemudian. Keluar begitu saja tanpa memakai handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Saat keluar, tubuh mungilnya menggigil, namun wajahnya tetap datar. Mata peraknya menatap ke depan. Menatap 'dia' yang setengah berbaring di ranjang 'mereka'. Menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang kelam.

Tak perlu kata untuk mengetahui arti tatapan itu. Hinata melangkah di lantai yang dingin. Lantainya terasa menusuk telapak kakinya, tapi Hinata tak memikirkannya.

Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekati 'dia' yang tetap menatap Hinata tanpa kedip. Hinata berhenti melangkah ketika tubuhnya nyaris berimpit dengan pinggir ranjang.

Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Mereka hanya saling menatap.

Saling melempar tatapan datar.

Lalu, Dia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri hingga tubuhnya ada di pinggir ranjang sebelum memeluk pinggang Hinata erat. Dan meletakan kepalanya di dada Hinata.

Hinata tak merespon.

"Panggil... namaku."

Hinata diam, masih menatap ke depan ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir'nya'. Hinata menunduk, menatap kepalanya sebelum menelusupkan jemarinya yang dingin ke sela-sela rambut ravennya.

"Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

Tak ada intonasi penasaran di kosa kata itu. Hinata memainkan jemarinya di rambut dia yang acak-acakkan sembari menunggu jawabannya.

Namun 'dia' tak juga buka suara. Hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menarik tubuh basah Hinata hingga menyentuh tempat tidur lalu 'dia' berada di atas Hinata.

Lagi, kedua mata tanpa ekspresi itu saling menatap. Lalu jemari 'dia' bermain di pipi Hinata, sebelum mengelus bibir mungil Hinata dan menggenggam dagu Hinata lalu mengarahkan jempolnya hingga memisahkan bibir bawah Hinata dengan bibir atasnya.

Hinata tidak mendesah, ataupun memberi respon yang berarti. Hanya menatap 'dia' dengan pasif. Seolah Hinata hanyalah robot yang tak memiliki perasaan. Yang hanya bergerak ketika diperintah masternya.

Dan master Hinata adalah 'dia'.

"Panggil namaku, Hinata!"

Lalu 'dia' membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hinata lalu menjilat kulit putih Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mendesah, namun bibirnya tak memanggil nama 'dia'.

Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak memanggil namanya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus memanggil namanya?

"Mulai sekarang, panggil namaku, untuk seterusnya."

Punggung Hinata terangkat hingga Hinata dan 'dia' saling berpelukan dalam posisi terduduk. 'Dia' memeluk Hinata dengan sangat kuat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Seolah Hinata adalah miliknya.

Hinata menyerah.

Lengannya bertautan di belakang punggung 'dia'. Matanya tertutup dan Hinata berusaha menyamankan pipinya di bahu 'dia'.

"Sasuke..."

Ada air mata yang keluar membasahi pundak Hinata.

.

.

"Yo, _okaasan_."

Hyuuga Hinata menatap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat sebuah bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi _bento_. Hinata tak merespon baik akan kehadiran pemuda itu. Gadis itu malah menunduk dan melanjutkan membaca.

Pemuda itu, Akiyama Fuyumi menghela napas sebelum berjalan kemudian duduk di samping '_kaasan_'nya.

"Aku tahu sih kehadiranku tidak begitu diharapkan, tapi sikap _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ yang seolah aku tidak ada membuat sebal tahu!"

Hinata tak mengubris. Malah membalik halaman buku dan mata peraknya bergerak membaca buku yang dipangkunya. Fuyumi menghela napas – lagi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesulit ini berkomunikasi dengan makhluk di masa lalu yang berhubungan erat dengannya.

_BRUK!_

Hinata merasa tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke kiri ketika bahu kanannya terasa berat. Menoleh ke kanan, Hinata mendapati kepala Fuyumi menyandar di bahunya. Hinata menutup bukunya dan meletakannya di samping kirinya.

"Bahuku sakit."

Fuyumi langsung bangun dengan panik. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Hinata dengan cemas. Hinata mengedipkan mata sekali, kaget. Raut pemuda itu terlalu khawatir, entah apa alasannya. Hinata menghela napas, lalu mengulurkan lengan kanannya meraih belakang kepala Fuyumi dan mendorongnya hingga kepala Fuyumi berada di pangkuannya.

Fuyumi mengedipkan mata. Sinar cemas dari sepasang mata berbeda warna itu berubah menjadi sinar kebahagiaan. Fuyumi menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan _okaasan_-nya.

"Aku sering melihat _tousan_ tidur di pangkuan _kaasan_ seperti ini. Aku selalu bertanya bagaimana rasanya, dan ah, ternyata seperti ini ya... hangat."

Hinata tak menjawab. Seharusnya ini sesuatu yang mustahil. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal ini. Biasanya Hinata selalu terganggu dengan kehadiran orang-orang kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya sosok yang bisa diterima Hinata.

Untuk satu alasan.

"_Kaasan_ percaya padaku? Pada ceritaku?"

Hening cukup lama.

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...," Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Ada rasa aneh yang mengusik dirinya. Kenapa? Padahal biasanya Hinata tidak merasakan apapun. Hinata tak pernah merasakan apapun sebelumnya kecuali sebuah kekosongan yang meluluhkan semua perasaan yang harusnya Hinata rasakan. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menenangkan diri. "...Ini mustahil."

"Aku dan dia – maksudku Sasuke – tak mungkin mempunyai masa depan."

Karena Hinata tahu apa masa depan yang menanti mereka, sementara pernikahan dan anak sama sekali tidak ada dalam masa depan yang diketahui olehnya.

"Kalaupun memang benar begitu, kalau memang benar kau adalah anak kami, kenapa kalian kemari? Untuk apa?"

"Masa depan ada karena masa lalu. Masa depan bergantung pada masa lalunya." Fuyumi bangkit lalu tersenyum. "Masa depan kami kacau, rusak. Aku harus melindunginya tanpa membuatnya menangis dan satu-satunya cara melindunginya adalah bertemu dengan kalian."

"Kami?"

Fuyumi berdiri, tersenyum misterius. "_Kaasan_ pernah melihatnya kan? Karena kami adalah masa depan kalian."

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati ruangan OSIS. Gadis itu terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas menumpuk di meja ketuanya. Hinata menatap lamat Sasuke sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Apa Sasuke merasakan kehadirannya?

_BRAK!_

Hinata mengalihkan panndangannya ke arah pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah kusam lalu duduk sembari menempelkan pipinya di atas meja yang sama dengan tumpukan kertas Sasuke.

"Ada apa _dobe_?"

Hinata merasa pandangannya semakin kosong dan hatinya kembali bergumam.

Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau apakah Hinata sedang merasa gundah.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku galau _teme_," kata si pemuda berambut pirang. Hinata tahu siapa dia. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih dari Haruno Sakura yang sering mengerjainya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Sibuk membolak-balik kertas sebelum meletakan kertas di atas meja dan menandatanganinya. Naruto tampak cemberut.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku galau?"

"Tidak penting untuk aku tahu kan?"

_BLETAK!_

_BRAK!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _DOBE_!"

Naruto menyeringai. Memberikan Sasuke satu pukulan di kepala membuat pemuda itu berteriak adalah salah satu yang dapat membuatnya senang. Well, mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sulit memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Memukulmu selalu membuatku lega."

Sasuke tampak menghela napas pasrah sebelum kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan kertas menumpuk. Naruto tertawa lalu mengambil beberapa kertas yang ada di meja Sasuke lalu membantunya sembari melemparkan lelucon yang tidak lucu yang hanya ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

Di luar, Hinata menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata yang semakin kosong. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada.

Perasaan kosong apa ini?

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sama.

Sama-sama tak mengenal kasih sayang. Sama-sama tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Sama-sama tak tahu apapun mengenai sesuatu bernama 'hati'.

Tapi Hinata juga tahu dia dan Sasuke berbeda.

Rumit. Ya, Hinata tahu.

Hubungan mereka rumit sejak Hinata dan Sasuke setuju untuk tinggal dalam satu rumah dan saling mengenal.

Tak ada perasaan di antara mereka, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu terluka ketika melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu ramah kepada orang lain selain kepada dirinya?

Hinata menutup kedua matanya ketika mata peraknya lelah menatap langit-langit kamar.

Seharunya Hinata tak perlu merasa kesal kan? Seharusnya Hinata tak perlu merasakan hal yang aneh kepada Sasuke.

Soalnya... Soalnya...

"_Namaku Fuyumi. Margaku sekarang Akiyama, tapi dulu margaku... Uchiha."_

Hinata membuka matanya sebelum tubuhnya mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping. Kenapa dia malah mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan pemuda bersurai perak yang memiliki sepasang manik yang berbeda?

"_Aku adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang dari masa mendatang, salam kenal."_

Hinata tersenyum sinis. Kata 'tidak mungkin' muncul di benaknya. Tentu saja kan?

Meski dia dan Sasuke bersama, tapi bukan berarti Hinata dan Sasuke bisa menikah dan memiliki anak.

Tidak.

Hinata tahu masa depan mereka, dan sudah jelas 'pernikahan' dan 'anak' tidak ada dalam masa depan mereka karena Hinata...

Karena Hinata...

Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan memaksa otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir atau dia bisa menjadi gila.

.

.

Hinata berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap. Kemanapun kakinya melangkah hanya ada kegelapan yang menemaninya.

Bukannya takut Hinata malah merasa ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Hinata tahu ini mimpi, mimpinya yang selalu muncul setiap saat matanya tertutup dan otaknya beristirahat.

Selalu ini yang dilihat oleh Hinata, oleh alam bawah sadarnya yang kelam.

Hinata duduk melipat lutut, kemudian meletakan pipi di antara lututnya dan memeluk lutut. Baru saja Hinata akan menutup mata sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang berbentuk persegi berukuran besar hadir di antara mimpi gelapnya.

Hinata mengerjap karena merasa silau kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

Lalu, cahaya itu menampilkan sebuah gambaran layaknya proyektor yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film layar lebar.

Hinata tercekat dan semakin mundur ke belakang.

Apa itu?

Hinata melihat dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari sekarang, bersama sesosok dia, Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran dan Hinata yang sedang memberi selai ke roti tawar yang ada di tangan kanannya kemudian meletakkan roti tawar itu ke piring dan menyimpannya di hadapan Sasuke lalu mengambil roti tawar yang lain kemudian menyendokkan selai dan menyapukannya di sana.

Konyol!

Apa ini?

Tayangan masa depan? Tidak mungkin!

"_Kaasan!"_

_Hinata melihat sesosok bocah berlari menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya dan Hinata menerima pelukannya itu dengan wajah gembira._

Hinata muak dengan pemandangan itu.

"_Sudah sikat gigi?"_

_Bocah cilik berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk riang lalu menoleh ke arah pria yang ada di samping mereka._

"Ohayou tousan_. Baca apa?"_

_Bocah itu mendekati Sasuke yang dipanggilnya '_tousan_' sebelum menaiki tubuh '_tousan_'nya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Hinata yang ada di layar tertawa._

"_Jangan ganggu _tousan_, sayang."_

Hinata tak percaya bahwa dia akan mengatakan hal selembut itu. Si bocah cemberut dan Sasuke diluar dugaannya mengacak rambut bocah itu.

"_Aku tidak merasa terganggu, Hinata."_

Hinata yang ada di layar menggeleng maklum sementara Hinata yang menatap layar dadakan dalam dunia bawah sadarnya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Matanya membulat besar dan sebuah ketidak percayaan hadir di rautnya. Kedua lengannya terbenam erat di kepalanya, mencengkram helaian indigonya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Hal seperti di layar itu tidak mungkin kan? Itu...

"_Oh ya sayang, mana adikmu?" tanya Hinata yang di layar dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu yang baik sedunia. Si bocah menatap kaasannya sembari tersenyum._

"_Dia masih tidur, aku sudah membangunkannya tapi dia tidak mau bangun juga. Kaasan tahu sendiri dia hanya akan bangun kalau kaasan yang membangunkannya," katanya lucu sebelum kembali menatap koran yang di baca tousan-nya. Hinata di dalam layar menggeleng-geleng sebelum pamit untuk membangunkan anaknya yang lain._

"_Tousan."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Tousan kenapa menikah dengan kaasan."_

_Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran berhenti kemudian melipat korannya. Balik menatap bocah yang duduk di pangkuannya, yang agak sedikit terganggu karena koran yang juga ikut dilihatnya dilipat._

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"_Entah. Aku hanya merasa aku harus menanyakannya," jawaban yang puitis untuk bocah berusia lima tahun. Sasuke tak menjawab dan memeluk anaknya._

"_Mungkin karena tousan dan kaasan memiliki kesamaan. Dan karena tousan harus bertanggung jawab karena sering melukai kaasan."_

Hinata menutup telinganya rapat. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan mengatakan itu. Tidak mungkin. Hinata tahu siapa Sasuke. Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan mungkin mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. Sejak kapan Sasuke memikirkan tentang dirinya yang tersakiti? Hah! Konyol!

"_Tousan menyukai kaasan?"_

"_Lebih dari itu."_

_Bocah itu tertawa senang. "Rahasiakan pembicaraan ini kepada kaasan-mu."_

_Bocah itu mengangguk dengan mengisyaratkan mulut yang dikunci lalu tertawa._

Dan tayangan berhenti. Layar itu hanya menampilkan warna putih terang. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan raut yang mengerikan.

"Bohong!"

Itu tidak mungkin. Tayangan apa itu? Masa depannya dengan Sasuke? Tidak! Tidak ada masa depan yang seperti itu. Tidak ada.

Hinata menutup wajahnya sebelum jatuh dengan membenturkan lututnya ke lantai. Matanya masih membulat tak percaya, lalu gadis itu tertawa.

Tawa putus asa yang mengerikan.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Hinata bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Soalnya... Soalnya Sasuke adalah..."

"Sasuke adalah..."

Air mata merebak.

"Soalnya..." Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Soalnya aku adalah..."

"Aku adalah..."

"Aku..."

"Aku..."

Hinata kembali mencengkram kepalanya kuat.

"ARGH!"

.

.

Hinata tersengal-sengal. Keringatnya keluar deras. Mimpi. Ini mimpi terburuknya. Mana mungkin Hinata dan Sasuke...

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidur dan bangun dengan gelisah."

"!"

Sasuke ada di kursi beberapa puluh senti dari ranjang tempat Hinata berada. Hinata tersentak dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ada perasaan takut yang mendadak memenuhi tubuhnya yang kosong.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Perak yang ketakutan dan Oniks yang datar mengerikan.

Sasuke bangun dari kursi dan melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Satu langkah. Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Dua langkah. Hinata mencengkeram dinding hingga dia bisa merasakan kukunya meninggalkan bekas di dinding tersebut.

Tiga langkah dan Hinata berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!"

Sasuke berhenti kemudian menyeringai.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau menolakku, Hyuu –"

_BUK!_

Sebuah bantal nyaris mengenai wajah sang Uchiha jika saja Sasuke tidak memiliki gerak refleks yang baik.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN MARGA ITU!"

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran, ketakutan. Otaknya kacau. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa hanya karena mimpi seperti itu dapat merusakkan semua dinding pertahanannya? Menarik paksa 'jiwa' yang sudah lama dibuangnya masuk kembali ke tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Fuh... Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu seperti ini."

Lalu dengan gerak cepat Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan menarik Hinata mendekatinya lalu mencium bibirnya.

Beda dengan biasanya, Kali ini Hinata menolak. Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Memukul-mukul Sasuke, mendorongnya sekuat yang dia mampu.

Namun nihil.

Air mata mengalir ketika ciuman itu terlepas dan Hinata terhimpit antara dinding dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menjilat air mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin terisak.

"Aku... Aku membencimu."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ketika Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Aku juga."

Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku pasti... membunuhmu."

"Hn." Sasuke membelai kepala Hinata sebelum membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua dan mendekap tubuh Hinata erat. "Aku tunggu."

.

.

Di luar sana, sesosok makhluk bersayap tertawa melihat sepasang manusia yang terjalin benang merah yang kusut. Sosok itu tmenyeringai senang.

"Ketemu."

Lalu sosok itu menghilang sesaat kegelapan yang menyapa.

.

To Be Continued

Author Notes:

Horray!

Makin GJ ceritanya... saya menulisnya dengan semangat membara. Tahu-tahu jadinya seperti ini. Seru? Kuharap iya.

Dan sepertinya ini fanfict Rating T++, gak sampai M kan? #KedipKedip.

Genrenya: Romance, Supranatural, Fantasi(?).

Wowowowo

Boleh minta komentarnya?

Chapter tiga giliran Sasuke yang dieksplorasi kan? Hehehe

Dan sunnguh maaf karena belum sempet balesin repiuw yang non-login. Yang login bakalan saya bales via PM ya... :)

Ok, Repiuw?

.

.

Repiuw?


	3. Chapter 3 : Feel

Awalnya Sasuke hanya melihat gelap di ruangan kecil yang ditempatinya sebelum pintu di ruangan kecil itu terbuka. Sambil berusaha membiasakan indera penglihatannya karena tiba-tiba menjadi terang, Sasuke melihat seorang bocah cilik di sana. Separuh tubuhnya tersembunyi oleh pintu ruangan dan separuhnya lagi terlihat diantara cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Bocah itu meletakan telapak tangannya di pintu dan dengan takut-takut menatap Sasuke. Pipi pucat bocah perempuan itu merona dan raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan panik. Ah, ditambah dengan raut ketakutan ketika Sasuke menatap bocah itu dengan tajam dan intens.

Lalu takut-takut bocah berusia sekitar enam tahun itu mendekati Sasuke. Entah karena Kimono ungu yang dipakainya atau karena _geta_-nya yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dipakai, bocah itu mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Butuh beberapa menit untuk bocah itu sampai ke tempat Sasuke yang masih santai di tempatnya, seolah menunggu bocah itu mendekat, dan saat bocah itu hanya beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke, bocah itu tampak salah tingkah.

Sasuke memperhatikan bocah itu seksama.

Kulitnya pucat. Rambutnya pendek di atas leher dan berwarna indigo. Lalu bola matanya yang menatap ke bawah memiliki warna yang aneh. Perak? Putih? Yang jelas saat melihat bola mata itu, Sasuke jadi mengingat warna bulan yang bersinar penuh di langit malam sana.

"_E... Eto_."

Bocah itu tampak salah tingkah. Mungkin dia sedikit kaget karena ada orang di gubuk kecil yang baru saja didatanginya atau mungkin gubuk ini adalah markas kecilnya? Pipinya begitu merah dan Sasuke melihat bocah itu berusaha – sangat berusaha keras – agar bisa mengarahkan tubuh dan arah pandangnya ke arah Sasuke, meski hal itu mengakibatkan wajah bocah itu memerah.

Ah, sepertinya bocah itu tipikal bocah pemalu.

"Lu-Lukamu..." Sasuke memperhatikan luka di lengan pucatnya dan menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sakit. "... ti-tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah memalingkan muka. Bocah itu tampak _shock_ dan mundur selangkah. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke menolak keberadaannya di ruangan itu. Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mendengar gadis itu berkata lagi.

"_E-Eto... su-sumimasen_."

Sasuke kira permintaan maaf itu keluar ketika bocah itu berbalik pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan seperti sebelumnya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke salah. Bocah itu kembali mendekatinya lalu meletakan telapak mungilnya di pipi Sasuke yang sepertinya lebam karena pukulan. Dengan tersendat-sendat dan air mata yang sudah mengenang, bocah itu menyenandungkan sebuah kalimat.

"Sakit.. sakit... pergilah." Bocah itu lalu melepaskan pipi Sasuke ketika mengatakan 'pergilah' dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Begitu berulang-ulang sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya bocah itu mendadak berhenti dengan tatapan nanar dan akhirnya menangis sesenggukan.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala bocah itu, lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan datar lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi bocah itu. Bocah itu masih menangis sesenggukan ketika menjawab.

"Ha-habis… habis… pasti sakit. Dipukul pasti sakit rasanya. Pasti sedih ketika dibilang tidak usah hidup."

Sasuke tertegun. Matanya membulat dan sebulir keringat tampak terlihat.

Dari mana anak ini –

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir panjang, bocah itu memeluk Sasuke. Membuat mata Sasuke mendadak terasa panas.

"_Daijobu... Daijobu_," katanya. "A-Aku akan ada di sampingmu. Aku akan ada di sampingmu …

… Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa saat bocah itu memanggil namanya, dia merasa perasaannya sesak dan akhirnya dia menangis.

**.**

** EMPTY**

**.**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, Semi M, Typo, Abal, GJ, Dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Feel**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks :**

**Nivellia Yumie; lavenixs-chan; Evil ; Jurig Cai; Let me guest; DOT; Hyou Hyouichiffer; Akunrusak; aeni hibiki; ; flowers lavender; Diane Ungu; gece; Rosecchy; sasunata chan; Dewi Natalia; Beauty Melody; Hi Author (guest); Yukari Nora; jenaMaru-chan, Vita; AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners;**

**Karya ini dibuat semata-mata karena kesenangan Pribadi tanpa maksud mengkomersilkannya... :D**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Semoga Fanfic ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua... :D**

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan rambut basah ketika mendapati Hinata masih terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah tepat menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata yang terlelap karena kelelahan.

Sasuke melihat sudut mata Hinata yang berair dan rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakkan. Lalu Sasuke melihat tubuh polos Hinata yang penuh dengan 'bekas' merah. Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun saat melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya meletakan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi tergantung di lehernya sebelum melepaskan kaos hitamnya dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata lalu menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, lalu Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata datar.

"_Aku... akan membunuhmu!"_

Sasuke terdiam saat dia mengingat kalimat Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu bukan ancaman main-main. Sasuke tahu Hinata serius saat mengatakannya. Ucapan 'benci'nya pun benar-benar keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

Tapi Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan benar-benar bisa membunuhnya.

Karena hanya Sasukelah yang dimiliki Hinata saat ini, sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Karena hanya Sasuke-lah yang dapat menemani gadis itu di antara kehampaan-kehampaannya. Di antara kekosongan-kekosongannya.

Dan karena Sasuke-lah...

Senyum Hinata menghilang.

.

.

"Kupikir, _tousan_ tidak peduli padaku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat Sasuke mendatanginya sebelum memilih membelakangi Sasuke yang dipanggilnya '_tousan_'.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya," kalimat Sasuke hanya mendapat tolehan dari samping kanan pemuda beriris mata yang berbeda dan mencolok, emerald dan ruby. "Siapa kau? Aku tahu kau bukan 'bagian' dariku."

Pemuda itu, Fuyumi membalikkan badan dan menatap tak acuh pada Sasuke. Ok, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Pemuda ini begitu menghormati dan manja pada Hinata yang diakuinya sebagai '_kaasan_'-nya dan bersikap begitu menyebalkan kepada '_tousan_'nya.

"Aku anak kalian yang datang dari masa depan untuk mengetahui sejarah kelahiran kami." Meski diucapkan dengan nada ringan, jelas sekali bahwa Fuyumi menantang Sasuke dengan melihat matanya yang memicing dan seringainya yang mencemooh.

Untuk sikap seperti ini, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa jika pemuda ini adalah anaknya, maka Fuyumi mewarisi dengan baik salah satu sikap '_favorite_'-nya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin punya anak."

Fuyumi melipat tangan di dada dan bertanya hal yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melempar pemuda itu dari Tokyo Tower.

"_Tousan_ mau bilang kalau _tousan_ ini mandul?"

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, merasa terdinggung dengan kesimpulan pemuda beruban yang ada dihadapannya. Aura di sekeliling Fuyumi dan Sasuke semakin berat, tak ada percakapan hingga beberapa menit ke depan hingga akhirnya Fuyumi yang mengalah untuk bicara, dengan nada yang sedikit tajam.

"Boleh aku bertanya ada apa dengan '_kaasan_'?"

Sasuke menatap Fuyumi datar, sedatar ekspresinya sekarang. "Kalau aku jawab, 'tidak boleh'?"

Senyum terukir.

"Aku sudah bertanya dan _tousan_ akan menjawabnya."

Pandangan mata Sasuke kembali menajam.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan aku tak akan mungkin punya anak, terlebih memiliki anak kurang ajar sepertimu. Aku tahu 'siapa' aku sebenarnya."

Fuyumi bergumam sembari meletakan telunjuk di pelipisnya. "Daripada itu, _tousan_ tak menyadari sesosok makhluk yang mengintai kediaman _tousan_ sejak semalam? Kukira _tousan_ menyadarinya, karena _tousan_ 'berbeda'."

Menghela napas. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke berusaha tak mendengar ucapan Fuyumi meski suara Fuyumi jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Biasanya 'Kagashi' akan muncul saat musim panen, tapi sepertinya tahun ini 'Kagashi' akan muncul lebih awal."

.

.

"_Biasanya 'Kagashi' akan __muncul__ saat musim panen, tapi sepertinya tahun ini 'Kagashi' akan muncul lebih awal."_

PLAK!

Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata oniksnya ketika sesuatu memukul kepalanya, membuat dirinya sedikit membungkuk karena pukulan itu berasal dari belakang kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan bersiap memukul wajah satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukan ini kepadanya dengan sebuah buku yang digulungnya, namun sayang, pukulan Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengenai orang itu. Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"1-0,_ Teme_," katanya sebelum berjalan kemudian duduk di depan bangku ketua OSIS. Sasuke tak menjawab gurauan sang pemuda yang sering sekali memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih? Wajahmu menakutkan,_ Teme_," katanya lagi. Sasuke tak mengacuhkan Naruto- pemuda itu dan malah membuka buku yang tadi digulungnya dan membacanya. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ne,_ Teme_, kau kenal Hinata-san dari kelas 2-2 itu?"

_Deg._

Sasuke, dengan senormal mungkin mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang pura-pura sedang dibacanya, menatap Naruto.

"Memang kenapa?"

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab. "Aku merasa kasihan dengannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" tanya Sasuke sembari menutup buku itu dan berusaha untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto tampak merasa berat saat mengucapkannya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ditindas," katanya dengan muram. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengembungkan pipinya. "Terkadang aku benci sekolah ini. Dari guru bahkan sampai penjaga sekolah juga ikut-ikutan untuk mengerjai orang itu."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kau juga bahkan tidak turun tangan,_ Teme_. Padahal kau adalah ketua OSIS."

Menghela napas, Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur hal yang merepotkan seperti itu," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang tampang cemberut.

.

.

Sasuke melihat cairan merah melekat di ujung sepatunya. Sasuke melihat _katana_-nya berlumuran darah. Sasuke mencium bau anyir darah yang menyengat kuat.

Dan Sasuke melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan tubuh yang gemetar.

Sasuke melihat kilatan kebencian dari kedua mata perak itu.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan yang mudah itu. Dengan tenang dan pelan, mencabut _katana_ yang menancap erat pada sesosok tubuh tak bernilai baginya, membawa _katana_ itu ke hadapan gadis yang semakin mengkerut di tempat.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin. Tanpa ada perasaan bersalah atau takut dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

_Karena memang tidak ada yang salah di memang _Sasuke_ melakukan hal yang benar._

Sasuke melihat tangan itu terkepal erat. _Gadisnya _kini berada dalam jurang keputus asaan. Antara menerima dan tidak. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi mata yang sulit dijelaskan. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata perak yang nyaris berkaca. Gadis itu menyeret lututnya untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke, mencengkram kerah baju hitam Sasuke. "...Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke bisa dengan jelas mengartikan arti tatapan itu. Mata yang menyimpan begitu banyak duka dan pengharapan, bola mata yang merefleksikan kegilaan. Kegilaan karena hal yang diberikan yang di atas kepadanya, yang terlalu berat untuk dipikul kedua bahunya yang kecil, yang ringkih, yang tak berdaya.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Menyamankan tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya yang bau anyir darah. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata oniksnya, menyesapi aura Hinata yang disukainya. Merasakan tubuh kecil itu gemetar dipelukannya, merasakan 'hati' Hinata yang 'berbeda' di tubuh kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau takut, hm?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli jika hal itu membuat Hinata mungkin mati karena napas yang nyaris habis. Aura Hinata semakin membuatnya melayang. 'hati' Hinata berteriak kegirangan namun juga jerit kesedihan. Sasuke selalu suka mendengar kedua teriakan itu dari Hinata, selalu, dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu hingga kini.

"Te-tentu saja aku takut." Hinata menjawab setelah jeda begitu lama. Sasuke tertegun. Aura itu menghilang, aura yang disukai Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dari tubuh mungil Hinata. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tidak kuat, tapi cukup membuat tubuh kecilnya terbebas dari tubuh Sasuke yang besar. Air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipinya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang. Padahal Sasuke tak pernah merasakan ini. Padahal, Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hinata, padahal Sasuke bisa dengan mudah 'mengerti' apa yang diinginkan _gadis_nya ini.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan, Hinata."

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Hinata menatapnya seperti itu. Kenapa Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan penolakan yang sangat dibenci Sasuke? Apa salah Sasuke? Sasuke hanya ...

"Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu," Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Dengan intonasi yang semakin datar, semakin dingin. Mata oniks Sasuke perlahan berubah bercahaya. Samar-samar menjadi sedikit berwarna merah.

Sasuke melihat mata Hinata membulat horor. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin gemetar, raut wajahnya seperti orang mati sekarang. Hinata menggeleng takut-takut.

"Tidak."

Sasuke mendengar Hinata bergumam.

"Mana mungkin aku menginginkannya?"

Hinata menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai yang berwarna merah. Setitik air mata jatuh menyatu dengan warna merah yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hatimu menginginkannya dan aku mengabulkannya."

"Bohong! Bohong!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Ya, Sasuke tak pernah bohong. Sasuke 'tahu' apa yang dirasakan Hinata, karena mereka telah menjadi satu. Dari waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dari awal Hinata kecil memeluk tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya. Dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

Mereka akan terus bersama, terikat oleh benang bernama kehampaan yang membungkus mereka berdua. Sasuke menggerakan _katana_-nya dengan gerakan perlahan, lalu _katana_ itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya sebelum terpecah. Sasuke meletakan lutut kanannya di lantai. Mengangkat dagu Hinata. Memaksa mata perak Hinata menatap matanya yang kembali berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" Sasuke mendesis tajam. Dia tidak suka Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak suka saat Hinata menolak kehadirannya, mengingkari apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya demi Hinata. "Padahal kau yang memintaku untuk melenyapkan mereka."

"Aku tak pernah meminta!"

Hinata berteriak dan Sasuke kembali menatap dingin.

"Kau memohon, Hinata. Kau memohon dengan penuh kebencian. Kau memohon dengan menggadaikan jiwamu pada iblis. Kau memohon sepenuh hatimu agar mereka lenyap." Sasuke berdiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Hinata.

"Bukankah sia-sia mengingkari semuanya Hinata?"

Dan yang Sasuke ingat adalah tatapan Hinata yang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Hinata ada di ruang tamu, menatapnya datar sebelum menyapanya dengan datar. Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang terlihat seperti biasanya, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa jiwa.

Hinata tak bergerak ketika Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat itu padahal intonasinya masih seperti biasa. Hinata menatapnya sebelum menjawab retoris.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana keadaanku?"

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Memeluk tubuh Hinata yang begitu kurus.

"Aku 'melihat' mimpimu."

Tubuh Hinata mulai menegang.

"Menyeretku ke dalam mimpi yang sama. Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Sasuke merasakan lengan Hinata membalas pelukannya. "Tidak ada," katanya dan Sasuke tahu Hinata bohong.

Mereka terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat hingga Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"... Panggil namaku, Hinata."

Tak ada balasan. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak menyenangkan saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Sasuke mengingat hal itu, ada perasaan yang tak Sasuke mengerti ketika dia mengingat Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang menemukannya di tempat gelap, yang mengulurkan lengan kecilnya untuk Sasuke gapai...

... Hinata yang selalu memanggil namanya.

Dan ketika Hinata mengabulkan perintah Sasuke, Sasuke merasa air matanya jatuh, entah karena apa, entah dengan alasan apa.

Lalu lagi-lagi sesosok makhluk mengintip mereka sembari menyeringai. Makhluk yang sama, yang mengembangkan sayap hitam itu kini melepas tudung yang menutupinya.

"_Yare... yare..._ Bukankah sudah saatnya aku tampil dihadapan mereka, hm."

Dan sosok itu menghilang.

Jauh dari tempat itu, Akiyama Fuyumi memnadang batu permata yang sewarna dengan mata perak o_kaasan_-nya, tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata begitu."

.

.

**To Be continued**

**Note:**

(-_-)"

No comment, ceritanya emang semakin GJ, tapi udah semakin ke puncak konflik yang saya mau. Mohon maaf atas ketidak pastian kapan update fict ini, lalu minta maaf juga semakin gak jelas. Ternyata bikin full Sasuke POV itu susah... Susah banget! #HeadBang

Lalu, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu. Benar-benar berterima kasih. Dan... sekarang waktunya bales pojok repiuw ya... :D

**Pojok Bales Repiuw **

**Yang log-in via PM ya... **

**Vita : **Iya, Fuyumi rasanya cowok *DiGeplaked*, Marganya ganti karena suatu alasan yang belum bisa dipublikasikan. ^v^. **Gece :** Makasih... Udah update ni, R&R lagi?. Hi Author (guest) : Udah update... R&R?. **lavenixs-chan:** Wehehe... Kenapa ya? Masih rahasia. *Plaked. **Evil :** Makasih... ^v^ #Salah woy. **Jurig Cai :** Yang ngintipin SasuHina itu sepertinya si Kagashi... heheh. **Let me guest:** Bukan. ^v^. **DOT :** Sedikit banyak, aku sedikit ngerasain sesuatu pas baca komenmu... Boleh minta fb-nya? . **Aeni hibiki :** Salam kenal... dan udah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan. **Diane Ungu: **Sedikit banyak alasan Hinata ingin membunuh Sasuke udah terungkap di sini. Bisa nebak?

Dan... Chapter empat entah kapan bisa saya update, banyak tugas nih... maklum, lagi bikin proposal skripsi. Heheh

_Hontoni Gomennasai_

Jaa...

Repiuw?

.

.

30 April 2013

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
